


Fallen Can Find Rest

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You comfort Azura after a battle against a familiar face.





	Fallen Can Find Rest

You found your lover in a secluded area after the latest battle. You could tell how heavy a toll it took on her - she hadn’t been the same since the resurrected form of her mother had passed away in her arms. Immediately after the battle she had excused her, and you and your son, Shigure, had exchanged worried looks. Shigure had wanted to go after her right away but you gently held him back, telling him that she just needed time. You were worried for her, sure, but Azura had always been one to hide her emotions and although she had gotten better at not doing it as much, you knew she wouldn’t want to let the rest of the army know what she was feeling. They relied on her and her voice - Corrin, especially - so she always did her best to appear strong.

That being said, Azura was your wife. You waited five minutes before walking in the direction you’d last seen her.

When you walked up, you heard the sound of sobs coming from her and it tore your heart in two. The last time Azura had cried had been when Shigure was born, and those had been happy tears. Now, you could practically feel the despair and grief emanating off of her.

“My love?” you said softly, trying not to startle her.

She looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks as she slowly stood up. Azura was clearly attempting to compose herself, as she started wiping at her eyes. You simply walked over to her, gently pulling her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around your waist and she clung to you, burying her face into the crook of your neck as she let the tears fall again. You simply rubbed her back soothingly, promising the princess of Valla that you would remain by her side for as long as she wished it.

When the tears finally stopped, Azura looked up at you. “I-I wish…I wish you would stay by my side forever. As the love of my life - my light.”

You smiled at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I can think of nothing that would make me happier.”


End file.
